Not Quite Alone
by xAnchored
Summary: When the parents are away, the Rats will play. Adam and Chase are left alone with nothing to do... And for once, Adam has a bright idea. *Rated M for: Smut, slash, Adase*
1. Two

_Out for the night. Leo's at Janelle's, Bree at slumber party. Sandwiches are in fridge. xx_

"Yes," Chase grinned ecstatically as he read, pumping his arm and gleefully leaping around the kitchen. Time to himself was rare- usually there was at least one other person at home with him. No privacy at all in this house, so tonight he would treat with the ultimate joy.

Then his eyes fell upon the note once more.

Did Adam leave, too?

"Sup, Chase," he burped, entering the kitchen as if on cue. "Miss me?"

Chase nearly choked with anger. Great, so _Adam_ was home as well? Why didn't he go off to the bowling alley or something? Now his perfect night would be filled with useless, random questions on how to operate a pencil sharpener or how to use a radio or something like that. Adam was usually one to count on for that sort of thing.

"I thought you'd be out, too!" Chase admitted, slumping down on the couch. "It's just us for the night, Adam. Everyone else is out."

The ends of Adam's mouth curved up in a smile. "For real? That means a marathon of video games and snacks!"

Chase began to see this in a new light- Adam was persuasive, if not much else. "Hey, you're right. I guess it could be pretty fun, just us, the X-Box, and a bunch of popcorn."

Adam cocked an eyebrow, leaping over to the couch. "You set it up first!"

For hours, Chase and Adam did nothing but stare at the screen mindlessly, once in a while cracking a joke or voicing their complaints about some virtual guy on their team, but not much else. At one point there was popcorn, quickly devoured by Adam. He reached into the bowl for another handful, but felt only plastic...

"Chase, it ran out," he said gruffly. "Go make some more."

Chase shrugged, pausing the game and hopping up to the microwave. He didn't blame Adam for not knowing how, it was in his nature. When Adam swaggered past him to the bathroom, he didn't think much of it until he got back to the couch, and he still wasn't there.

"Adam?"

His voice echoed softly around the house. Chase furrowed his brow, suddenly overcome with images of Adam getting stuck in the cabinet or something in the bathroom. Did he stick his finger up a pipe? Dashing to the restroom, he was just about to knock when he heard... a whimper.

A whimper of pain?!

"Adam?"

_"Chase..."_

Some very familiar and embarrassing sounds alerted Chase that he should probably vamoose. Scooting towards the couch, he called to him awkwardly, "Um, whenever you're ready, big guy."

A couple seconds later, the bathroom door flew open and Adam emerged, looking sweaty and pained. The first thing Chase noticed was his lack of clothing- he still wore the brick red wife-beater he was wearing before, but his jeans were gone, replaced by some tight black briefs. Adam strode to the couch, black hair bristling, and... and he started _grinding_ onto the sofa arm.

"Chase, can you help me?" Adam whimpered, gyrating his hips. A bead of sweat rolled down his ruddy cheek.

Chase's eyes were huge with surprise, fear, and ultimate confusion. "Adam! That is so... wrong." His eyes fell upon the black briefs, which were concealing a terribly large bump.

Adam hissed, his hips picking up speed. "Come on, Chase. We're not related by blood or anything, I don't think, and it's okay to be gay." He stopped his movements for a split second, as if considering something, before returning. "Well, I'm not, of course, but if you are, that's cool with me."

"If you're not gay, why are you asking for my help?" Chase couldn't tear his eyes away.

Adam sighed loudly. "C'mon, people do this all the time. Friends with _*groan*_ benefits, you know?"

Chase swallowed thickly. To be honest, he was a bit curious about sex. He'd never been in a serious relationship before, though he seriously doubted Adam had, either, and he'd read all about the mind-blowing experiences people experienced with it.

And if it was just going to be quick, with nothing more, then why was he holding back?

"Um, okay," Chase agreed quietly, making eye contact with the older boy. "B-But don't tell anybody about this, ever, or I will end you, okay?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I was just gonna make you agree to the same thing," he murmured, rubbing his pelvis up against the sofa greedily.

Chase sat down, but before he could begin to wonder who would start what, Adam was straddling him, grinding their bodies together. His lips mashed into Chase's, creating some sort of rhythm.

Adam's lips were so, so soft and fleshy, while Chase's were more rough and chapped. But Adam didn't seem to mind; he only increased the amount of tongue he was putting in, licking at Chase's lips with great interest. Chase was unsure where to put his hands, too, since Adam's kept roaming everywhere- anywhere there was exposed skin, basically. He decided on working them from his hips up to his shirt, and he had a feeling that Adam wouldn't protest.

He didn't.

Melting into the kiss, both boys soon became animalistic, their actions hungry and needy. Every new time their kiss broke and they made eye contact, Adam's eyes darkened with lust. Chase felt extremely lucky, even if he wasn't necessarily gay, to get this... incredibly fit, toned, and hot guy with him. Even if, just a day ago, he was insulting him with short jokes and random insults.

Out of nowhere, Adam's hips bucked, reminding them both of the hunger that Adam needed to be rid of. Breaking the kiss somewhat reluctantly, Chase began peeling up the bottom of his shirt, but Adam's larger hands quickly folded over his own.

"Let me," came his voice.

Chase's shirt was peeled off with no effort at all, and even just shirtless, he felt rather naked. Adam's hands were fumbling with the zipper of his skinny jeans. It all seemed to be moving too fast...

Adam practically drooled as he ripped Chase's jeans off, revealing his own small bulge concealed inside navy boxers. Chase himself couldn't help but giggle at the older boy's obvious desire. Their eyes connected. Adam threw his arms around Chase's neck, lacing his fingers together, before rather abruptly and unceremoniously shoving Chase's head downward. "Just make it happen," he breathed. Chase couldn't blame him for rudeness, not when the obvious cause was, quite literally, staring him in the face.

His heart rate increased as he slowly hooked a finger in the top of Adam's briefs and pulled downwards, his finger lightly touching skin as it went. An erection, at least eight or nine inches in size, popped up, and Adam whimpered, quivering with need.

Chase took a hold around the bottom, eyeing up the massive cock, before slowly and fearfully enveloping the capped top into his mouth. It was... soft, and even a bit savory with saltiness. Out of the blue, he felt fingers, hooking into the tight hoops of his boxers. Adam was obviously trying to contain himself from bucking his hips, though it seemed to be the thing he wanted to do most at the moment.

Slowly Chase's lips slid down the shaft, jaw stretched as far as it would go. Adam's rhythmic moans and whimpers become the background music, and with each new sound Chase bobbed his head, teasing him with flicks of his tongue.

"God," Adam grunted.

Chase slid his hands onto the bottom where his mouth couldn't reach, stroking and playing with the tight balls. Stiffening, Adam was newly prone to an array of entirely new pleasurable sounds.

"Chase..." the younger boy tilted his head, watching Adam carefully as he tilted his own head back in ecstasy. "Fuck... _yes..."_

Going down for one more quick suck, Chase popped his head back up off of him. Still writhing with his eyes screwed shut, Adam looked so... so vulnerable. Chase smiled softly, still working his hands over the shaft, faster and faster...

_"Chaaaase..."_ Adam moaned, his hips bucking into Chase's skillful hands. "D-Don't stop... God..."

All that was visible of Adam's erection was the blur of Chase's hands, working and working at it, and sometimes his mouth, enveloping the head into his mouth. The glistening head twitched, and then Adam whimpered out "Chase, I..." before it exploded onto Chase's face, over and over again.

"Adam," whispered Chase, staring at the rod with a small sense of bewilderment. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his own boner was starting to make a serious appearance.

The older boy, dumb as he might seem, was quick to notice this. Using his strength he hauled Chase off of his kneeling position on the floor and flipped him onto the couch, his head resting on the arm of the sofa and the rest of his body splayed lengthwise across the couch, on his lap.

"Adam, what are you-" Chase begun, but his brother cut him off.

"For once, could you put a cork in it?" Adam replied, his intense brown eyes locking with Chase's. The younger boy nodded stupidly, a slow grin spreading like a virus across his lips.

The black-haired boy turned his full attention to Chase's own hard-on, which was straining against the boxers to form a tent. Adam smirked curiously, inspecting it and poking it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Chase was quick to ask.

Adam glanced over at him. "I've never seen another guy's boner, okay?" He shrugged, averting his eyes to the masked tent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Adam hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Chase's boxers and slowly slid them down.

He stared at it for a second, then slowly wrapped his hand around it, sort of getting a feel of what was Chase. Adam kept running his fingers over the head, and Chase had to ask what he was doing.

"It's so _soft,"_ was Adam's reply. "Like a piece of fabric or something."

Chase's breath hitched, feeling extremely exposed, as Adam explored his boner with both hands, pulling and stroking and even massaging the thing better than Chase would ever know how. Stars exploded in his vision. He didn't know how Adam managed to stay under control under these circumstances.

With a sly look to the side, Adam hunched over him, his mouth wrapping the rod in all its soft, wet, hot interior. Chase's heart thumped, and he couldn't help but let out a moan. His fingers gripped the couch cushions numbly, overcome by this incredible, sensual feeling.

And he seemed to know how to do it exactly right- covering his teeth carefully, drawing it out, and slipping his tongue to who-knows-where. Chase gulped, taking care to watch Adam's every move.

Adam soon made eye contact with the younger boy, and Chase had to admit, it was sheer bliss to watch him, on top of his erection. It was so... so _dirty,_ and yet so amazing.

It was over all too fast, and Chase didn't think to warn Adam when he was coming- but then again, Adam didn't seem to mind. He lapped up every bit of it warmly.

"Adam, you are amazing," Chase gasped as Adam finished him off. "It's never felt that good..."

He got a wink and a shrug in reply, and before soon Adam was topping Chase again, their lips melting into each other's. Adam sure was big into grinding, and he did it with glee.

This time, when they made out, Adam's hands explored not just to his chest and arms and neck, but to his lower back, and eventually his soft cheeks. Chase shivered whenever Adam's hands squeezed onto them. All Adam let onto was the occasional toothy grin that caused him to slip up in kissing.

After a couple minutes of heavy making out, Chase eyed up Adam's thick erection again. He was curious, sure, but rather unsure of how far Adam intended on going with this.

"You want it?" Adam breathed hotly into Chase's ear. "Do you, Chase?"

Swallowing thickly, Chase nodded. This wasn't enough for Adam.

"Tell me how much you want it," he hissed.

Chase could barely bleat out a "I really want you, Adam" before the dominant boy grew more ferocious and hungry with his kisses, licking along his jawline and eventually dropping to the supple skin of Chase's neck. Chase himself was so horny, he could barely stand it. And while he was completely naked, Adam still wore the wife-beater.

Allowing himself to be kissed a bit more, he attempted to push Adam off him. Though he failed, Adam got the clue and slumped back onto the sofa, off of Chase. Rather shyly, Chase straddled Adam and started working his hands at the bottom of Adam's brick red shirt.

"About damn time," Adam hissed happily, helping him out.

Now his sculpted and clearly defined chest was all his for the taking. Chase didn't know where to start- his pecs? Abs? Adam's entire chest was something to be explored.

_"Mm,"_ whimpered Adam just before Chase decided on the abs, "Chase, let's hurry up, I'm... so..." he hissed again in discontent, trying to buck his hips.

Adam's torso would have to be taken care of later. Chase was perfectly happy when Adam ordered him to get on all fours, which allowed the older boy ample access to his backside. Something cold spread over the hole- lube? One of Adam's fingers- or maybe not just a finger- was rubbing furiously over the outside of it, creating intense friction that Chase personally loved. He bent his hips back a little, sort of grinding into the thing.

Something cold slipped in.

"Ouch," Chase whispered, more surprised than hurt, and was pleasantly surprised when the thing started thrusting gently.

It must have been a finger, for a couple more slid in to join, and the pressure increased steadily on his hole. Chase's eyeballs bugged out for a moment, and he couldn't stop panting.

Then Adam's fingers were gone.

"Ready, buddy?" his hot breath on Chase's ear was so arousing.

Chase swallowed thickly, knowing that it was too late to back out now. "Okay," he made out shakily.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Chase replied, his tone sounding a bit apprehensive.<p>

Adam grabbed onto the end of his shaft, guiding the tip to the tight hole. Chase inhaled sharply as the soft head started pushing in, and once the head alone was in Adam stopped for a moment. He knew that Chase was uncomfortable, and he wasn't going to push it. Sex just wasn't fun if both sides weren't enjoying it, right?

Chase shakily let out a breath, his back arching. Adam seriously had to restrain himself from grabbing onto Chase's hips and fucking him senseless. It was especially hard since, with his certain bionics, horniness came at random, sporadic times, and right now there was a downright downpour of arousal.

"Why'd you stop?" Chase managed to say.

Adam tried to lean onto Chase, or at the least hover over him, but he couldn't do that without injecting his entire cock into him. Instead, he sighed heavily. "D's it hurt any more?"

"No," Chase's nasal voice replied. "Keep going, Adam."

In Adam's eyes, this green light was all he needed. He thrusted in, forgetting his strength for a minute, and letting himself be wild for a moment. Chase moaned under his heavy touches. Adam could think of nothing but jabbing his rock-hard cock into Chase... into his brother...

In heavy situations, Adam couldn't stop his mouth from running wild. And that's exactly what it did, but he made no attempt to stop it. "Do you like me like this, Chase?" he breathed, pushing in harder. "Fucking you like this? Do you like my _cock,_ Chase?" he thrusted rapidly, tilting his head back and muttering more dirty language to Chase under his breath.

To his ultimate surprise, Chase spoke back in a whiny, submissive, all-around sexy voice. "Y-Yes, Adam, I like your c-cock," he panted. "Keep... going... I'm so close, Adam!"

Encouraged, the older boy tightened his grip on his little brother's hips. "Fuck," he chanted under his breath as his erection pistoned in and out of Chase. "I'm going to..."

He came, spurt after spurt driving into Chase, and all the while Chase himself kept whining like nothing more than a dog, even pushing back a bit on Adam's cock.

"Adam-"

"Chase-"

They moaned each others' names as Adam came to his completion and Chase was driven to the brink. Tired out, Adam slowly withdrew his flaccid cock out of Chase, his heart beating like a drum. Chase, on the other hand, was not satisfied and was actually rather mad.

"Adam," he whined, "You forgot to finish me off, too!"

"Sorry," his brother replied, moving over to Chase and quickly pumping his still-hard erection, hand flying wildly until Chase finally came with a shudder, and just like before, Adam licked up every drop.

"You okay, now, bro?" Adam smiled.

Chase grinned back, his eyes alight with sheer joy. "I'm better than alright, Adam. How did you never tell me that sex is just so awesome?"

Adam shrugged. "Never done it with a guy before, how would I have known?"

Still naked, Chase sighed happily and reached for the video game controller. "Next time they're all out of the house, can we...?"

"Definitely," Adam replied cheekily, his heart set aflutter. "Or, you know, even at night we could just fuck like animals."

In response, Chase rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>First smut story, you like? Drop a review and I'll continue this story. Guests can review as well. I'm open to suggestions, too, but staying strictly AdamChase. No Bree, no Leo, no Marcus. Just the two main men :)**


	2. Steam

_"Adam?"_

Adam turned his attention from the television screen to Tasha, who was currently by the front door. He raised a thick eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

"Leo and I are going to the grocery store. Are you okay with being alone?"

Adam was confused. He did the math in his head. Technically, shouldn't Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport all be home as well? "I'm not alone, though."

Tasha smiled, shaking her head. "No, Donald- er- Mr. Davenport is presenting his DavenCycle, and Bree's at a concert with Kaitlin. Chase is... I think at the library, doing a book report. I don't know, maybe he's just looking at an autobiography or something." The woman rolled her eyes, tugging on her magenta cashmere sweater. "Are you okay with being alone, Adam? I don't like to leave you without any adult supervision, usually..."

In reply, Adam gave her a toothy grin. "No, it's cool. Do we have any food?"

Tasha glanced at the fridge. "Do you need help opening the crisper?"

"Crisper..." Adam was at a loss of words.

"You know what, I'll just put out a dish of bananas and you should be fine." She hurried over to the kitchen, black curls bouncing, and snagged a few yellow fruits from the pantry. "All right, I'll see you later, Adam. Be back in two hours."

"Bye, Tasha."

The door closed with an eerie thud. Adam was alone. At first, he continued playing his video game, watching crimson explosions burst over the screen, but he soon grew bored. Playing video games by yourself wasn't much fun. For a moment, he wished Chase were there so he could at least have one backup member on his team.

His stomach gave a large growl, and he sluggishly got up, moving over to the wooden dish of bananas. "One, two, three, five," he counted quietly, eyes flickering over the fruits. Picking one up and struggling to peel it, he eventually settled to just bursting the top open with his heat vision and stripping it down from there.

All of a sudden, he felt a familiar twitch and, surprised, hopped away from the counter. For Adam, boners popped up left and right... some combo of his heat vision and certain blastwave abilities also caused him to become randomly horny. Davenport had explained this with a great deal of stuttering and large words, so Adam didn't catch all of it, but the gist of it was that once he had a boner like that, it would only take a great deal of jacking off to satisfy it.

Sighing with the inconvenience, Adam attempted eating his banana at first, but that quickly failed once he realized that his cock was basically bursting his briefs open. He unconsciously started grinding against the kitchen counter in a vain attempt to shut it up for the time being.

No, it did not work.

Adam ground harder into the counter, whimpering every so often but trying to finish up his banana. He was so horny... Finally, he just couldn't take it. He tossed the banana into the sink and moved over to the couch, his jeans already at his knees. He kicked them off and turned his attention to his throbbing boner.

He slipped his black briefs off, which allowed his cock to spring up into the crisp air. It jounced with each new movement of Adam's body, but was soon stilled by his hands. He slid his fingers up onto the head, then down, and then repeated the process, thinking of only one person. Chase.

As his hands sped up, he remembered how good it felt to have Chase's mouth around him, how many stars blocked his vision when he came. Adam's hips bucked, just like they did when he was making out with Chase, and for a moment, Adam was upset that his brother wasn't there now, exploring his cock like Adam himself was now. He wanted him...

Adam's hands slapped wickedly as his palms increased the friction, lubed up by a couple drops that had already secreted out of his head. He was so close... so, so frigging close...

The door opened.

"Adam?!"

Guiltily, Adam's head snapped up to make eye contact with his littler brother. Hazel eyes met with dark, lust-filled ones. Chase's mouth was slightly parted as his gaze drifted south, staring at Adam's pulsing cock.

"Help me out here, Chase," Adam pleaded, slowing down his rubbing. "I can't just make it go away..."

"A-Adam," Chase stuttered again.

The older boy snapped out of his horny state to realize that Chase was shivering all over, drenched in muddy water. Adam was about to ask if he'd fallen in a pond or something, but quickly realized that he could use this to his advantage. Looks like Chase needed a _shower._

"Come on, Chase," Adam swallowed thickly, trying to contain himself from bucking his hips madly. He stood up, wincing, and motioned for Chase to follow him into Davenport's and Tasha's bathroom, seeing as the Lab had none. "Don't you nee a shower?"

Chase nodded stiffly, hands clenched tightly around his hunter green jacket.

Adam quickly pulled his own grey teeshirt off, then turned his attention to his younger brother. Chase allowed him to pull off his jacket, then his muddy white tee. Somewhat reluctantly, Chase stepped out of his grey jeans, which left him in indigo boxers and a whole lot of mud.

_Don't you remember just a week ago?_ Adam wanted to say, his eyes glued to Chase's boxers as they slowly slid off. _When we were alone, just having one big fucking party?_ But of course, Adam was human, too, and he knew that something was wrong with his dear brother. And even though he himself had a rather large problem to deal with, he wanted Chase to feel alright, as well.

He stepped into the shower, fiddling with the different buttons and stuff before selecting a good temperature and even a scent- Vanilla Musk. Adam motioned for Chase to follow him into the roomy place, which he did.

Adam watched his younger brother as he stepped under a jet of hot water, steam curling around him mysteriously and allowing Adam himself to get a good view of his backside. Chase tilted his head back, allowing the water to stream down his chest and down into his crotch, and Adam wanted nothing more than to be those droplets of water. He could have watched Chase shower forever. But of course, that would have to happen later... His erection was still throbbing sporadically, causing him to have short spasms whenever they were especially powerful.

_So_ horny.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffhanger, ha. Anyways, review and favorite and follow for the next chapter... Things are getting steamy ;)<strong>


	3. Shower

As Adam lathered up vigorously with rose-scented soap, Chase couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over to the next shower jet over, to see his hunky big brother as he smeared soap all over himself. He wouldn't burden Adam with the news right now. Instead, he had a bigger-literally- problem to take care of.

He turned back to the wall, trying to mask his hardening erection from Adam as he slowly pulled on the end, soap slipping enjoyably down the length of it, creating an all-in-all hot place for his hand to slide. He worked his hand from his tight balls to the capped tip of his cock, unconsciously gyrating his hips in rhythm.

A sloshing noise of water made Chase whip around. There was Adam (who else?), also masturbating- except Adam's movements were quicker, almost jittery, and desperate. His arm vibrated as his hand slid up and down, up and down his long cock, leaving no room for any soap suds to slip around.

Chase found himself moving over, taking the length in his own hand, to Adam's surprise. Chase placed one hand on Adam's muscled shoulder to steady himself, and with the other he slid his hand down Adam's cock, fingers pulsing pleasurably. The bigger boy moaned under his breath.

"Chase, you don't have to..."

In reply, the younger boy tugged a bit harder at the erection, the foreskin sliding up, over the capped tip. Adam whimpered, eyes rolling in pleasure. Chase couldn't see anywhere to look but his big brother's shimmering, tanned cock.

"God, that feels..." the dark-haired boy muttered, dropping his head and feeling around for some place to put his hands. He could already feel his knees weakening.

Chase bobbed his head forward slowly, allowing the length to slide into the cavity of his mouth in a more fuller form. The end of it tickled his throat. Adam whined, using all his restraint not to buck his hips wildly into Chase's hot mouth.

"Chase-"

His eyes, darkening with lust, swiveled downwards to the smaller boy, who was slowly nodding his head forward, getting a rhythm to the action.

Adam's fingers quivering, they reached behind Chase's head, intertwining in his spiked brown hair. The sensual feeling he got as his younger brother sucked away at his hard cock was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and the hot water trickling down everywhere only added to the experience.

But when he started speeding up the thrusts of his head onto the swelling head? That was sheer heaven.

"Mm-" he moaned out, eyes screwed shut and whimpering. His erection vibrated as Chase nearly gagged on the end, the result of slipping it too far inside his mouth.

And suddenly, Adam's voice escalated to a high-pitched tone.

"_Chase, I'm... mm!_"

His cock exploded with whiteness, and his knees lost control. He came crashing down onto the slippery shower ground, still shooting, and Chase could only watch with awe as cum spurted onto his face, over and over in white ropes.

He watched as Adam panted, chest heaving, and he crawled over to be next to him, smiling.

"Did you like that, Adam?" Chase asked innocently, sarcastically.

Adam's deep brown eyes fluttered open and he groaned, one hand cupping his soft cock. "That was... Great," he murmured. "Can I try 'nd make it up to you? Give you a blowjob or something, too?"

Chase's eyes connected with Adam's and before he could respond, there Adam was, face pressed to Chase's, their tongues mingling together in a mixture of lust, moans, and saliva. Chase threw his body on top of Adam's, effectively blocking his older brother's face from the hot cascading water, and they slowly started grinding once more.

The kiss was deep, filled with passion and energy. While Chase's hands firmly cupped Adam's cheeks, Adam's own hands started wandering- first they were at his hips, then the tops of his thighs, and then suddenly they were grazing over his entrance, causing a small squeak on Chase's part.

"I know how you can make it up to me," Chase whispered, his eyes closed gently and lips peeled back into a smile.

"How?" Dim-witted Adam furrowed his eyebrows.

For a second, Chase frowned, obviously at his lack of intelligence, but the fingers brushed over his tight hole again and his hips bucked. Stammering, he made out, "I want you to, um, fuck me again."

He needn't have worried. Eyes flashing red briefly, with obvious desire, Adam nearly threw Chase off of him as he got up. But as quickly as he tossed Chase, his strong hands steadied him and helped him get down on all fours. Chase smiled gratefully, his own erection hanging lowly between his legs.

He heard the click of a shampoo bottle and glanced back to see Adam soaping up his cock, before the older boy knelt down. Snapping his head back to the front, he gritted his teeth as he felt a finger insert itself into his hole.

And then another, wriggling its way in.

And then a third.

And then the fourth and fifth, stretching his hole out, slowly moving back and forth, until Chase couldn't hold back a loud whimper.

* * *

><p>Adam, however, smirked. "Does Chase-y like this?" He murmured smugly, his voice barely audible above the shower jets.<p>

"Y-Yes..."

Breathing heavily and pulling Chase up to a standing position, Adam couldn't help but laugh slightly at his brother's submissive position. "Ready for the big thing, buddy?"

"Big thing?" muttered Chase, grinning a bit at Adam's random language. Rolling his shoulders back and clenching onto a spurting shower jet for support, he tentatively jutted his hips backwards.

Smirking toothily, Adam's hands fumbled a moment around his brother's hips. His right hand- his favorite hand- moved briskly to his throbbing, soaped-up cock, guiding it to the tight hole.

"Mmmph," Chase moaned under his breath as the soft head popped into him. His fingers turned white as he grabbed tighter onto the spewing shower jet, streams of water cascading onto his small yet defined abs and rolling down onto his own erection.

Adam, still holding his slippery cock, leaned forward a little bit, causing the shaft to impale itself deeper into Chase. The sensual feeling was extreme. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to roll back, hips bucking quickly and thrusting inside of his younger brother. Surprised by this, Chase yelped, but the shock quickly turned to pleasure. The head rubbed against his prostate in just the right way, sending prickles of delight everywhere on his exposed skin.

Adam's hips quickly picked up speed, ramming into Chase's soft cheeks and creating a satisfying slapping noise. With both of the Davenport bionics moaning loudly, eyes screwed shut, they made the illusion of the perfect fucking scene.

"Faster," Chase bleated out, jutting his back end out further.

"Trying to," Adam replied, brow thickening as his movements became more frenzied, their moans and cries of pleasure more animalistic. His balls were burning. Before Adam had a chance to say anything, his cock started pumping, spurting deep into Chase, hot liquid filling him up.

The younger boy could only try to muffle his groans as he fisted his own erection, growing closer and closer to a similar result.

Adam pulled out, shaft leaking his salty cum. Smiling down at his pale younger brother and his facial expression, mouth slightly parted, eyes closed but no doubt rolled all the way back into his head. The picture of a perfect fuck-buddy.

Without a word uttered, Adam grabbed Chase by the hips, swiveling him to face himself, and started going down on him, taking the entire erect shaft inside his mouth and bobbing his head slowly, swirling his tongue around the salty-sweet skin. Chase's moans were high-pitched, desperate, and all-in-all, relieved.

_I'm glad that I get to make him cum, too,_ Adam thought to himself with a small smile.

But just as Chase's hips bucked, a small sound passing through his parted lips, a noise made them both stop dead in their tracks. Adam gulped, which created just enough suction for Chase's cock, and rope after rope of salty liquid spurted into the older boy's face. Adam grabbed the rod, wagging it slightly up and down so that it fully coated his own face.

"What are you doing?" Chase hissed, unable to deny the pleasurable, sensual feeling that was spreading over himself. "It sounds like somebody's home!"

"So what?" Adam winked, getting up from his kneeling stance so he rose just above Chase. "Come on, little buddy, lick it off."

The smaller brother looked incredulously at Adam's whitish face. "W-What?" he choked out.

"That's why I did it, yes?" Adam bowed his head forward, exposing his forehead to Chase. A small gob of liquid slid down his nose.

Chase couldn't deny it- it looked mighty appealing. Tentatively he poked his tongue out, swirling it on Adam's soft skin. His own cum was still rather warm, and had a slightly sweet taste besides.

A door shut. Somebody was definitely home. "Hurry up," Adam whispered, chocolate brown eyes meeting Chase's hazel ones. The younger guy nodded, moving his tongue around quickly. Adam smiled, eyes shutting.

"Good stuff, huh?"

Chase didn't respond, simply finished his brother off with a last lap of his tongue. "Yes," he panted slightly, still exhausted from the heart workout his brother had just given him.

"Now let's get out of here." Adam shut the shower jets off, thus ending the mist-like veil that shrouded them. One hand reaching blindly outside the shower stall, he snatched up a fluffy white robe for himself.

Chase slid out of the stall, grabbing a second robe from the closet.

"What do we do know?" Adam asked nervously, teeth clenched in anxiety.

"Well we don't want anybody to find out, so-"

"You mean that you don't want anybody to find out," whispered Adam softly, under his breath. He glanced over at the littler guy, brown hair still spiked up and an inquisitive, logical expression on his face, and he smirked.

"Um, right," Chase nodded, somewhat confused and uncertain. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of any strange thoughts, he stammered out, "Well, the only thing-"

"Adaaaaam?"

Both boys froze in their tracks, eyes widened in shock.

"Tasha's home," Chase stuttered.

"No _shit_, Sherlock." Adam flared up, crossing his arms and scowling darkly. "So what do we do?"

"You could sneak out of the bathroom, I guess, and-"

"Chase, I have an idea."

"Adam, this isn't the time for jokes!"

"It's not a joke, you idiot! If I was gonna make a joke, it would be about how incredibly midget-like you are, yes?"

Chase exhaled, glaring. "I guess."

"So just follow me, okay?" Adam's eyes flashed red briefly, like they did whenever he was drop-dead serious about something. (Needless to say, it didn't happen very often.)

"Alright..." Chase muttered.

Adam's eyes reverted back to brown and he grinned toothily. "Awesome. Come on, Tiny McLittleStein!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people! I'm glad that at least 9 of you like my story enough to review it. But hey, can we get to twenty reviews with this newest chapter? I've had this idea in my head forever, just needed the time to write it down. And, well, the next chapter is sure to be explosive. ;) What do you think about our two main men? I've shipped them- Adase! :D<strong>


	4. Closet

Making sure to keep his footsteps light, Chase followed his big brother as he slunk through the hallway, surprisingly noiselessly. Tasha's screechy voice echoed throughout the house and all its corridors, now sounding rather concerned. A few times Chase tried to touch Adam on the shoulder, but each time he was shrugged off.

But it wasn't lost on them that Tasha was coming closer and closer to their hallway, footsteps and voice both growing louder. In a moment of silence, there was nothing, and then, as if she was right next to them,

"Adaaaam?"

The two boys froze, Adam's deep brown eyes widening and Chase's legs trembling.

"Where the fuck do we go now?" Chase hissed, letting a cuss slip out.

"Gee, maybe we should call up Mr. Davenport. Ask him." Adam glared at his littler brother, letting him know how stupid that question was. "I have another idea, just follow me."

Without a word, Adam seized his hand and ducked into a small room, a closet. Chase quietly shut the door, the only sound a clicking noise created by the door.

"Lock it," Adam whispered. Chase obeyed.

"Do you think she'll come around here?" the smaller boy wondered aloud, back pressed up against the door. "...She better not. We're both _naked,_ in flimsy little robes."

"Well, she'd notice me," Adam sighed, grasping the perfect opportunity to joke around. "but if you hid behind a dustpan or a house plant, yeah, I think you'd be good."

Chase scowled, giving him a weak shove. Just like that, a silent challenge was issued to Adam and the older boy jutted out his hand, slamming Chase against the wall.

"St-stop," he hissed. "We're going to make a bunch of noise, and then Tasha will hear us and come near us, and-"

"Chase, just stop worrying." Adam gave him a pointed look. "If she sees us, so what?"

"So what?! Adam, she'd-"

"You're cute when you're upset." Adam smiled lightly, looking at him with chocolate eyes.

Chase stopped his rant for a moment, lips slightly parted in shock. "I... I'm cute?"

Adam stepped near him, watching him with darkened, lust-filled eyes. "Better than cute," the older boy breathed, pressing him to the door. In a swift moment, he snatched Chase's hands and pinned them above his head, completely at the older boy's mercy. "Sexy."

"W-What-" Chase stammered out.

"Yeah," Adam nodded slightly, his eyes flickering crimson for a moment. "So fucking _sexy,_ Chase, even when you don't try."

The smaller guy swallowed dryly for a second, feeling his knees wobble as Adam closed the void between them with a kiss. His eyes went humongous- _Tasha could be coming around the corner at any second! This was so bad!_- but his heart beat with excitement. The thrill of knowing that they could be caught at any given moment was tantalizing.

Trying to contain a small moan, Chase's lips parted as he started breathing heavily. Adam's tongue slipped between them, exploring the insides of his mouth and adding to the daringness of it all.

The younger boy could feel a throbbing between his legs, pulsing and pressing up against Adam's thighs. Adam grinned for a second as Chase scrambled to move his waist out of the way.

"Don't move it," he whispered, moving one of his hands down to his little brother's hips. "Don't ruin the moment, Chase."

In reply, he got a small moan.

* * *

><p>Knowing full well that the control of the situation had shifted to him, Adam's heart pulsed with newfound excitement. He heard heels clacking down the hallway, his name being called by the whiny-sounding woman known as Tasha, and he could do nothing else but press his mouth to Chase's again, their bodies mashing together pleasurably.<p>

"We can't do this," Chase whispered, pulling away, his hazel eyes full of concern.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Adam growled, his boner jutting out painfully. "Come on, Chase. Locked door, we're both horny, let's just do it."

The younger boy frowned slightly, seemingly needing a bit of encouragement. "I don't know..."

Adam took this as a _yes._ He grabbed Chase's forearms, whirling him around so he faced the opposite wall, and slowly brought him down to the floor. The dim light of the single lightbulb illuminated the contours of Adam's muscles as he stripped himself of his robe, showing off his thick nine-inches of pulsing need.

Chase found his hands fumbling at the intricate knot of the robe, suddenly being rid of the fluffy, flimsy comfort that it brought. Adam's eyes never left him.

"I-I-" Chase started to stutter again softly as Adam straddled him, slowly engulfing the seven inches of meat into his mouth. Any thoughts were lost as he swirled his tongue around, gagged slightly, and started bobbing his head all at once. The only intelligible thing was Adam, his brother, and he was sucking him off in a closet, and how this was so, so wrong, but how it felt so right.

This continued for about thirty seconds before Chase's throat betrayed him, starting to whimper. Glancing back and realizing that he needed a gag, Adam reached up to pull something down- an old black blanket.

"Is this the afghan from the living room?" Chase asked, his voice wavering.

"Uh, I think so," Adam muttered, taken aback by the question.

The light-haired boy smiled faintly. Sighing - he had to know why the little genius was being so secretive - Adam asked him why he inquired.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Just fucking tell me already," hissed Adam, glaring. "I'm horny."

Chase's smirk decreased as he cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his sweaty chest. "If you must know, I used to use it to mop up my, uh, stains."

"Huh?" Adam's eyebrows pulled together.

Chase glanced to the side. "You know..."

"No. I don't. Blood stains?"

Chase's cheeks were five shades of red. "No, not blood stains."

The older boy took another look at the black afghan, noting the splotches of white. "Oh, dude- _cum_ stains?"

Blushing, Chase nodded.

Adam snickered, running his hands over it. "How long ago?"

"Just a couple months ago, for about half a week. Everybody was gone, including you, and I, um..."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Adaaaaam!" Tasha's urgent voice pierced the silence, her heels clicking against a distant hallway.

"We should probably go..." Chase muttered, coming to his feet.

Scrambling to his senses, Adam hopped up as well. "Shit, dude, no! I'm horny as hell right now." His deep brown eyes pleaded with Chase, cock pulsing.

Adam won. Chase sighed in sweet defeat, battling the impending grin. "Okay, fine. You want to-"

Adam's torso was already pressed against his, teeth and tongue and lips all coming together to nibble on the skin around Chase's neck. Gasping and whimpering at the same time, Chase's hands scrabbled around a moment on his back.

"Stand up straight," Adam whispered. "Legs apart."

Chase obeyed.

Seeing as they had no lubrication or anything, something would have to be done. Eyeing up Chase's adorably sexy ass, Adam got down on his knees, reluctantly flickering his tongue around Chase's hole.

"Oh, _God,"_ Chase hissed, his knees trembling.

That reaction was all that Adam needed as encouragement. Grabbing the younger guy's hips, Adam's tongue explored the clean skin around Chase's ass, causing tremors of pleasure to be shot through Chase's body like waves.

"_F-F-Fuuuck_," whimpered Chase in an incredibly high-pitched voice, clutching a shelf for good measure in case he couldn't take it. The feeling of Adam's wet, soft tongue poking around his tight entrance was enough to make him orgasm alone, without any stimulation for his dick.

"Don't cum yet," Adam whispered, smirking up at his submissive little brother. "We still have a while to go, bro."

"Adaaam!" Tasha's voice was so whiny, annoying. It seemed to be coming closer to their closet. "Don't play games with me, Adam!"

The dark-haired boy stood up, clutching the base of his hard erection, and slowly eased it into Chase's slippery ass, inch by sweet inch. Chase jutted his hips out to receive the cock, eyes screwed shut and knuckles white from clutching the shelf.

And then the pounding started- slow at first, causing Chase to moan breathily, and then quicker and more energetic, where Adam panted into his hand and Chase stuffed the blanket in his mouth, tasting the remainder of his own dry cum as it muffled his moans.

"Adam!" Tasha was right outside the door. "Are you in there?"

Instead of slowing his thrusts down, as Chase would have expected, Adam sped up, almost but ever quite getting their skin to slap together. Chase bit down onto the soft blanket, eyes widened in both excitement, pleasure, and fear. Adam's knees knocked together as he glanced back at the door, his pants coming more ragged and desperate. He wouldn't last much longer.

_"Ad-annn!"_

Chase shrieked his brother's name as his own cock spurted a white rope of cum, though it was muffled by the afghan.

Adam thrusted once more before he came as well, eyes rolling in the back of his head as his cock exploded, filling Chase's channel with hot cum.

Panting raggedly and coated in sweat, the two separated.

"Adaaaam?"

"How are you going to get out of this now?" Chase wondered quietly, his eyes traveling over to his older brother.

Adam smiled, touching his nose lightly with his finger. "Hush up, Chasey, and you'll find out."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the closet fucking ;) There's a poll up on my profile for which story you'd like to see next, so make sure to vote! Anyways, have a nice day, you dirty-minded people. :) Let's try for 25 reviews, yes?<strong>


	5. Film

"So, how exactly do we get out of this?" Chase scowled.

Adam closed his eyes, a light smirk plastered on his chin. "Ah, Chase, have a little faith. We just have to say that we were playing hide and go seek, man. She'll believe that."

_"Adaaam!"_ Tasha screeched.

"She'd believe it if we were in first grade," hissed Chase, rubbing his temple. "Damn, this is bad."

"What do _you_ suggest?"

The younger boy's head perked up suddenly as his eyes fell upon a small silver device lying on a shelf. He nearly ran over to it. "It's a camera!" he gasped, turning it over in his hands.

Adam wrinkled his nose. "Leo put it in there the other day, saying it didn't work. Hiding it from Mr. Davenport, I think."

"We can use this!" Chase's eyes were alit with joy as he snapped his gaze back to his hot big brother.

"How so?" Adam stared at him in minor confusion, which he was _quite_ used to.

"Pretend you were shooting a silent film for, um, English class!" Chase babbled quickly, making sure to keep his voice level low. "And I'm your muse, and you can storm out and tell Tasha to be quiet!"

The elder boy gazed at the camera in silent bafflement. "Uh, okay?"

"Just run out there with the camera on and tell Tasha to shut up," Chase improvised, gesturing with his hands. "_Today,_ Adam, come_ on!_"

Adam grabbed a jacket off of the shelf, a trench coat, actually, and the camera. Slipping the trench coat over his robe and guiding the camera strap over his hand, he whisked open the door and came face-to-face with a scowling Tasha Davenport.

"ADAM!" she screamed, her face tomato red. "I THOUGHT I heard voices in there! What the hell were you thinking, not letting me know where-"

The dark-haired boy crossed his arms over his muscular chest, glowering. "What I don't understand is why you can't understand the word 'shush'," he hissed. "I told you as you were leaving, that, uh, I was going to do a filming silent thing for, um, art class! And what do you do, you wreck the whole thing!"

Tasha visibly softened. "You were doing... homework?"

"Uh-huh." Adam nearly giggled at the ease of his lie. It was really working!

"And I was his muse!" Chase said suavely as he burst out of the closet. "The film was about a guy who gets trapped in a closet in just his bathrobe, and his insane, silent ramblings. Fascinating, riveting storyline, really." He winked.

Tasha's lips puckered in regret. "Well, I'm, um, sorry, but Adam." She set her killer stare on him again. "I don't believe you told me about this silent film."

He shrugged flippantly. "Hey, I might have or I might have not, lady. I decided ten minutes ago when Chase came home."

"And why do you need my Burberry trench coat to direct it, then?" The woman easily found a new thing to scold Adam about. "That cost thousands and thousands of dollars, and-"

"When a muse strikes, you gotta take action!" Adam snapped, storming away with Chase in his wake, down the elevator to the lab. Tasha was left fuming.

Once the two brothers arrived down there, Chase couldn't help but slap Adam one on his back, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. "Adam, that was amazing!"

"I know." Adam winked, shedding the pale blue trench coat. "I'm awesome."

"She really bought it," Chase added, locking access to the lab out of instinct by pressing a couple of buttons on Mr. Davenport's cyber-desk. "I can't believe it."

"What I can't believe is that she thought I was doing homework," Adam chuckled delightedly.

"No kidding!"

The two stood in awkward silence for a second as Chase rested his elbows on the cyber desk and as Adam discreetly tried to adjust himself- his cock, to be exact, which was hardening once again, randomly. T_wo times in one day, with all this sex_, he thought to himself in slight misery,_ what are the odds._

"I have an idea," he spoke up as his dick hardened quicker and quicker. "How about we use the camera, but for a different kind of film?"

Chase looked up at him, hazel eyes full of question and lips slightly parted. "What do you mean?"

Adam smiled through his discomfort, moving behind the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around him. He was well aware of his boner pressing against Chase's back, and the increased breathing of him wasn't too difficult to miss, either. "Chase, Chase, Chasey." Adam threw the nickname in for good measure. "I'm talking about porn, man."

"Ew," Chase softly replied, though he didn't move away. Instead, he kind of leaned into the touch. "You think I'm just gonna let you film me and post it on some crusty web-"

"No!" Adam gasped, twirling Chase around so they were eye to eye. "Fuck, dude, I'd never do that to you! I just meant, a video of you, for my purposes only." His brown eyes pled with his littler brother. "Because you remember the talk that Mr. Davenport gave me, about how my combination of bionics gives me intense horniness?"

"Yeah," Chase muttered. "But I'm still not too sure about this."

Adam wrapped his brother into a hug, hoping that he ignored the thickening cock between both of them- _although,_ he thought with a small giggle, _there are now two hard dicks between the two of us... Chase is horny, too? I have to get advantage of this while I can, or I'll be horny as fuck for a long time._

"Please, Chasey?" Adam gazed lovingly at his brother. "F-For me?"

His voice quavered in a way that made Chase pull him into a hesitant but lingering kiss. Adam's eyelids fluttered shut on instinct as hands pulled him downwards into Chase's soft touch and the pinkest lips imaginable. Damn. His brother was a good kisser.

"I'll do anything for you," Chase started his voice dreamy and husky from the kiss, but abruptly stopped, his eyes wide. "Um, I mean, I'll do it for you. Wrong choice of words, sorry."

_To think I got excited there for a moment, thinking he really did love me._ Adam sighed. "Alright, so how do we start this thing?"

"Do you want it to be like a real porn movie?" asked Chase, purposefully looking at the ground.

"Yeah," Adam nodded, his lips curving into a grin. "Just... do what you want."

And with a bit of help on Chase's part to begin the video, Adam was off and filming, rubbing his thighs together to get a bit of friction going down _there,_ where his fully erect nine inches was uncomfortably jabbing him.

* * *

><p>Chase wasn't sure where to start this- because, up until a couple of weeks ago, he was still a virgin with little experience. But hey, he had watched porn before, a lot of it. And though it was mainly girls who went solo, he figured he could try a little experimenting on his own- for Adam's sake, of course.<p>

He glanced at the camera and the focusing face behind it as he pressed himself on the cyber-desk, sliding down onto his bottom. With nimble fingers he undid the knot on the robe and slid it off, purposefully covering his crotch.

Chase could see Adam, licking his lips absent-mindedly with one hand rubbing at his own dick, which was indeed hard, he could see it from there. Damn.

His two brown nipples hardening, Chase rubbed his chest, feeling the pebble-like nipples on his smooth pecs. His cock was throbbing now, throbbing with need and arousal.

_This would be a long, long night._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, left you hanging. ;) I have a great plot twist planned here. I can't wait for the next chapter so you all can see it!**


	6. Howl

Chase was well aware of Adam's ragged breathing as he ran a hand over his defined abs, fingers bumping along. They came to rest on his pebble-like nipples, brown and hard as his dick. He took one into his fingers, rolling it over and over again.

_"Shit,"_ Chase whispered to himself as an electrical feeling sparked somewhere, deep within his body. He squeezed slightly on the nipple and another feeling passed through him. It wasn't as good - not nearly as good - as jerking himself off, or the feeling of Adam's hot mouth on his cock, or getting it in the back door, but it was light, and it felt good, and it seemed like good foreplay.

Arching his back into the touch and bringing his other hand up to his other pec and nipple, Chase ran his fingers all around and closed his eyes. His breathing hitched whenever he pressed especially hard, and his erection always gave a funny jump like he had never experienced before.

He imagined Adam doing this to him, deep, soft brown eyes watching his reaction as he ran his hands over his pecs. Chase's eyelids fluttered as he imagined his hunky big brother, pink tongue running down his chest and lapping against the dark brown nipples, causing even more electrical feelings to course throughout his body. He imagined a warm hand running alongside his abs, and out of instinct, one of his own hands curved downward into his muscles on his stomach, turning him on even more than he already was.

And when his eyes opened slightly to the camera, and he saw Adam's labored breathing and lip being bitten furiously, all Chase could imagine was running towards Adam, their bodies curving as they mashed together, and lips colliding. Adam's lips were so soft, and damn, he was the best kisser ever. Chase envisioned his hunky big brother moaning into a kiss as he himself would bite down on his lip, making it used and abused.

Sweat coated Chase's abs in a fine dappled sheen. Writhing under his own touch and his mind set on Adam, Chase's hands dipped lower, to his crotch. His cock jumped at the feathery touches.

"F-Fuck," Chase spat out as his right hand got to work, left hand flying back up to a nipple and rolling it around. His muscles tensed. _Adam, Adam, fuck me, fuck me, damn, Adam, fuck me, Adam, I love you, Adam, fuck me_, ran through his head as his back arched.

His balls sloshed around with every pull of his cock, pre-cum lubricating the connection between his hand and his twitching erection. He was vulnerable to everything, every little touch, all because his mind was only thinking about the one person who could give his body what it wanted, whose goofy smile was more arousing than anything, the person who Chase loved but could never admit it.

Adam.

"_Shit, fuck..._" The words slipped out of Chase's mouth as his left hand raced to his balls, fondling them and squeezing them and pulling at them all at once.

Chase's hazel eyes found Adam's. Out of complete instinct and horniness, a loud and embarrassing whimper left his mouth._ Fuck, Adam, get over here and fuck me senseless!_ Chase's gaze then flickered down to his mouth. His lips were red, the skin around them dappled with teeth marks. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and his hands were honest-to-God trembling as he held the camera.

"Damn!" Chase whimpered as he pulled on his cock, so close to the brink as he stared at the bulge in Adam's robe. It was shifting with every movement of Adam, obviously very aroused.

_I'm turning him on,_ the younger boy realized with a small grin. _He didn't lie when he said I was sexy. That's nice to know._

Chase's hands moved faster and faster. All he could imagine was Adam, the top of his sexy big brother's head facing him as he slammed his mouth down on his cock. Another memory flashed through his head, of Adam when he soaped up his cock for lube. And another, in the closet when he was so determined to find out what the stains were on the afghan. He was so curious, so hunky, so confused. So... so _Adam._

_"SHIT! I'M CUMMING!"_ howled Chase as his cock started spurting out hot, white cum. He looked up, vision slightly marred by sweat, to see Adam literally vibrating and trying to contain the need in his robe. Even through his orgasm, he could plainly tell how horny Adam was.

Chase could tell that the older boy wanted him desperately, so what was he waiting for?

"Get your sexy ass over here and turn off the camera," Chase growled out in a surprisingly husky voice. He didn't care how much he was swearing, not when his brother was so horny. Adam looked shocked but delighted. With a furiously nodding head, he pressed the button and slid the camera onto Leo's so-called 'Mission Specialist Desk'.

Fingers undoing the knot in Adam's robe with great speed, Chase melded his body onto his brothers, blatantly rubbing up onto his side. Adam shuddered. "It's my turn to be in control," Chase hissed, feeling domineering. He could tell that his brother's brain was basically mush now that he'd just witnessed a hardcore porn scene, without any simulation for his cock. He was pleased when Adam's head nodded, eyes glassy.

His hands reaching up to throw Adam's robe elsewhere, Chase's head bobbed forward, absorbing Adam's cock into his mouth rapidly. His hands found their way onto Adam's hips, and he delighted in the shockingly submissive way that Adam whimpered. He nearly grinned. It was fun taking the reigns of the situation.

Chase licked the tip of Adam's erection once more before looking up and coming eye to eye with his panting, quivering brother. "Do you want me, Adam?" he growled out. Luckily for him, his voice was still husky and lust-filled from the workout he'd had earlier.

The older boy let out a deep moan. "I do," he whimpered.

"How much?"

Adam's dark brown eyes met Chase's hazel ones. "I want to fuck you senseless, and I want you to be my lover, and mine alone." He guided Chase up to his face and dove in for a kiss, slow, passionate, and yet, needy. Chase's body tingled as his brother's hands at the back of his head pulled him closer- no. This was his chance to be the superior dominant.

It was time to make Adam his little bitch.

"Not today," Chase hissed, pulling away from the kiss. The other boy looked a little hurt that he'd been rejected, and a flicker of a frown was obvious on his chiseled face.

"Why not?"

"Because today, I'm the dominant one." Chase looked down his nose at Adam and offered him a smirk. "You're gonna suck my cock, shut up when I tell you, and be _my_ little slut, for today, at least."

He watched in amusement as Adam's deep eyes widened in surprise, and a goofy grin started to crawl onto his chin. But he didn't waste any time in shoving his hand to Adam's neck and pushing him down to his own erection.

Adam's mouth eagerly engulfed the head of Chase's throbbing meat, and it only took a couple of sloppy wet bobs of his lips for Chase to feel the urge to cum. Not yet, not yet. He wanted Adam to be begging, on the brink of losing his mind, senseless and panting for him.

Pulling Adam off of him, he pushed him onto a swivel chair and straddled him, their dicks rubbing together and making the dark-haired male whimper with need. Chase leaned in for a kiss, and instead of mashing their lips together in a mixture of fierce whimpers and horny mumblings, Adam was surprisingly submissive and obedient. Chase found delight in taking it the rougher route, biting Adam's fleshy lips and bucking his own hips.

Adam's tongue crept out to meet his, and before long, Chase's was rolling around, exploring the sweet taste of Adam's mouth. He felt warm hands on his back, and then there was one on his nipple. Chase arched his back, allowing Adam's hand to gain more access.

"Fuck, Adam!"

The more muscular boy pulled away from the kiss and stared intently at Chase's reddish pecs, flushed with blood from constant slapping and tweaking. His fingers worked magic as they pinched the sensitive brown nipples, and Chase felt tingles, stranger and more foreign than any before.

"Adam, y-you're driving me crazy," he moaned, his own hands moving to Adam's muscular chest.

Adam mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I want to fuck you," he growled out. When Chase made eye contact with him, he saw that his usually deep eyes were darkened, almost black with lust.

"Stay still," hissed Chase. Getting off of his straddling position and instead standing, hovering above him, he spit into his palm and worked it over Adam's cock a moment.

And just as the older boy started whimpering, he slammed himself down on the throbbing cock below him.

* * *

><p>Adam gasped, eyes seeing stars as Chase's hips started moving faster, faster. His dick felt like it was in a vise. It was amazing.<p>

"Do you want me, Adam?" howled out Chase, words barely intelligible as his body thrusted.

"Fuck, yes!" Adam could barely say as he bucked his hips, jamming his erection further, deeper into Chase's depths. He could feel his dirty-talking mouth running off again, and before he could help it...

"Do you like me fucking your ass with my cock, Chase?" Adam growled. "Do you like being a submissive bitch for me?"

To his ultimate shock, Chase automatically gave up the role-play of trying to be dominant and instead, started his reply.

"Fuck- me- A-Adam," he panted, shoving his hips back into Adam's cock and fluttering his eyelashes. "I want you to f-fuck me so I can't feel anything else by the time w-we're done..."

Adam took this and milked it, growling out demand after demand. "Harder, faster!"

Chase howled, a moan so guttural as it echoed in the lab that it acted as an aphrodisiac for Adam's ears. Taking Chase's hips in his large hands, he thrusted harder- harder- harder...

_"Fuck, Chase, I'm cumming inside of you!" _

Chase gasped as he felt Adam's erection shoot rope after rope of cum into his depths, milky white oozing when he was completely full. He pulled off of himself and Adam, still cumming and moaning like a slut, immediately glued his mouth to the base, where he sucked once before Chase started to cum, too.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

As Adam's bleary eyes adjusted to the world, all he'd see is a younger boy, chest heaving up and down heavily, and a mouth, open and begging for more.

He _needed_ Chase. And he wasn't sure how long he'd have to hold off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, everybody. :) I have a new smutty oneshot up if you'd like to take a crack at that, too. A fun little story about Adam finding out a secret about Chase, you know. So, let's aim for... hm... 35 reviews this chapter? Can we make it? ;) Feel free to leave suggestions on what you want to see next, too!<strong>


End file.
